Beast Bendy
is a monstrous form of Ink Bendy from Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is the final boss of the chapter and the game itself. Bestiary Description This powerful form of Ink Bendy, is far more intimidating and entirely ink-black in color. The shape of this monstrosity is utterly perfect with no sign of any deformities or asymmetrical features. While having completely absent eyes, the beast's enlarged head is way less cartoonish in looks with a wide mouth having two rows of fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, longer slim horns, and more broader spines on the back. While the upper structure is enlarged, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long nail on each both elbows, and as well surprisingly large arms with gnarly hands each possessing four clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy reminiscent to the style of the original Bendy's gloves. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very skinny. He does not have any accessories like his original form including the glove and the bowtie. Behavior The ability of spreading ink masses for his surrounding is absent, but Beast Bendy is still capable of teleporting through walls in a faster speed. He will have a pattern of crossing the maze and can be seen with the Seeing-Tool. Henry will permanently die in a single hit when getting run into by Beast Bendy. Strategy 1st Phase Without weapons, Henry is defenseless against Beast Bendy. Using the Seeing Tool, Henry can see arrows depicting the path to follow, hugging the walls also allows Henry to dodge Beast Bendy ramming. 2nd Phase Henry has to stay at an Ink Pipe until Beast Bendy tries to attack him or Ink Bendy tries to ram him, this has to be repeated 4 times, Beast Bendy being stunned after ramming into a wall can also help Henry get to an Ink Pipe before Beast Bendy can attack. 3rd Phase All Henry has to do is walk through the now opened door, get on Ink Bendy's throne and out in the reel titled "The End", after that Beast Bendy will be vanquished. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Ink Bendy will transform into Beast Bendy near the end of the chapter during the encounter inside the throne room. He then slaps Henry, building a huge hole through the wall. After this, Henry will appear in a maze full of corridors, which the beast himself will be charging through. The objective of the player is to pull all lever, later encountering Beast Bendy again charging in a room with four ink pumps. The objective is for Henry to make Beast Bendy charge into the ink pumps. After this, Henry will go to the same room where Beast Bendy as Ink Bendy transforms, inserting the "The End" cartoon disc directly vanquishes Beast Bendy, ending this horrendous monster once and for all. Trivia * In Chapter 3, if using the Seeing Tool inside the living room of the Safehouse, the white marks in the shape of longer Bendy horns and a pair of massive clawed arms will be revealed around the Bendy clock, foreshadowing the existence of Beast Bendy. * Rarely, during the second confrontation stage, there is a bug that causes Beast Bendy to get stuck to the wall, forcing the player to restart the encounter. * Beast Bendy's movement as well as his fighting techniques seem to be modeled after gorillas, in that he uses only one arm to damage Henry and moves by knuckle-walking. * If hacking is used to look behind the throne during Ink Bendy's transformation into Beast Bendy, it can be seen that the former's model simply sinks beneath the floor whilst the latter's comes up to replace it. * Beast Bendy, in terms of appearance, appears to be inspired by fan art of a similar design by YouTube user SuperHorrorBro, and William Ryan's design of Bendy in the unrelated fan song "Brothers in Arms". In fact, Ryan actually saw this form and he reacted in shock and speechlessness upon realizing the resemblance. Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:BATIM monsters